


A Progression of Arguments [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Courtship, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam bitches, and Gabriel makes increasingly ridiculous gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Progression of Arguments [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Progression of Arguments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245204) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/progression-of-arguments) | 12.9 MB | 0:13:31


End file.
